Just Another Love Story
by md102
Summary: SwanQueen AU, based loosely on Pride and Prejudice. The rich,beautiful, and arrogant Regina Mills visits Storybrooke, Maine and clashes with a local girl, Emma Swan. Some Snowing as well.
1. Chapter 1

Emma squinted up as she felt a shadow fall on her, blocking the sun.

"Rubes!" she groaned. "We have hours before we have to be at the diner. Our shift doesn't start till 4, which means we don't have to be there till 5:30." she turned over, letting the sun fall on her bikini clad body.

Ruby Lucas grinned as she sat down next to her best friend. "And this is why Granny is always telling me she should fire you." As usual, Emma noted absently, she was wearing as few clothes as possible, though for once, it was appropriate, considering that they were on the coast, enjoying a nice summer day at the beach in Storybooke, Maine.

"The first customer everyday is Albert Spencer, and he always arrives at 5:30 on the dot and orders the exact same thing every single day. The benefits of living in the most boring town in America is that you can predict everything to the minute."

Ruby laughed. "I don't think you're doing small town America right. Have you even seen Desperate Housewives? Living in a small town isn't about crappy little diners and overweight lawyers with disturbing toupees. Its about tawdry affairs...intrigue...excitement!"

Emma smirked. "Speaking of tawdry affairs, how's it going with Sean? Or is it Gus? Its so hard to keep track sometimes..."

Ruby scoffed. "I got rid of Sean weeks ago. He took me on a date _to the diner._ The one that my family's owned for years and where I've worked ever since I was 16."

Emma choked back a laugh. "Well, in his defense, there's aren't that many places to go around here..."

"He said that the best thing about being at the diner was that my bedroom was just upstairs."

Emma laughed again. "Wow. You pick real winners."

"I do what I can with what I'm given, something no one's ever accused you of." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "It wouldn't kill you to have a bit of fun. We are stuck here for the foreseeable future, after all."

Emma rolled her eyes, not liking the reminder. She hadn't quite envisioned coming back to Storybrooke after she graduated college. In fact, when she had packed her bags four years earlier and said goodbye to Archie Hopper, her guardian and the only family she had other than her older sister Mary Margaret, she had no intention of ever moving back. But plans change.

"That's what I get for creative writing and English," Emma thought grimly. The good thing was that both Ruby and Mary Margaret were living here too. Ruby because she never left and planned on taking over the diner one day. Mary Margaret because after college, she decided to come back to Storybrooke and teach Middle School.

"I think you have enough fun for the both of us, don't you think?" Emma said dryly. "Will I be able to find anyone in this town who isn't your sloppy second?"

Ruby scoffed. "Oh please. Other than Neil who you broke up with _years_ ago, you haven't really shown interest in the _men _here, have you?" Emma rolled her eyes as she got on her back again. Ruby and Mary Margaret were the only ones in town who knew that she favored the fairer sex. In fact, said Ruby gleefully when she had been told, she knew this even before Emma did ever since sophomore year of high school when Emma wouldn't shut up about Mrs. Flint, their english teacher with a penchant for fine literature and inappropriately short skirts.

"Well, its not like Storybrooke has a thriving lesbian scene, Ruby. Unless I missed the gay club that opened next to Gold's pawn shop."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah, and there aren't even people willing to experiment around here. I'm the only one and you turned me down flat." She put on a face of mock hurt.

Emma snorted. One day last week, Emma had been in a particularly cranky mood that only got worse when she found out Ruby had eaten the last bear claw. As she greedily munched the bear claw, Ruby had offered to help her relax if it meant that she would stop being such a "moody little bitch."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I'll pass and leave our friendship intact," said Emma as she closed her eyes. "I think its safe to say that Storybrooke will be the last place I meet someone."

Ruby nodded, not disagreeing. She was a bit disappointed as she really wanted to see her friend happy and in a worthwhile relationship. "Well, at any rate, things are about to get more exciting around here. Apparently Storybrooke is getting visitors."

Emma shrugged. Tourists sometimes came up to Storybrooke, drawn by the scenic mountains and beautiful coast. "Whats so special about that?"

"Apparently they are family friends of Gold. One of them bought that huge beachside house right off Mifflin. You know, the one that the Kramers were selling. Its going to be his summer vacation home or something."

"Damn," said Emma. "So when you say visitors, you mean we have royalty visiting."

"Ha, something like that. Have you heard of David Nolan?"

Emma wrinkled her nose in concentration. "That name sounds familiar..."

"His dad, George Nolan, owned a bunch of hotels all over the country. When he died, David inherited the empire. He's ridiculously loaded."

Emma groaned. "Last thing we need is a bunch of uptight businessmen around here. This blows."

"Apparently he's actually super nice. He and a few friends of his are already in town and he stopped by the diner to grab some food before seeing Gold. Pretty good looking too, if google images are anything to judge by."

"Who are his friends?" Emma stifled a yawn. Rich, good-looking playboys weren't really her thing.

"Apparently he brought two women and two men. Friends from college or something. Not sure who they are though."

"Well, I guess we'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll do this a lot more often now that work isn't as crazy anymore.**

* * *

"Mags! You're actually home before me?!" Emma asked as she walked into their cottage. She had been pleasantly surprised to see her older sister's car outside. "Will wonders never cease?"

Mary Margaret stuck her head out from the kitchen as Emma plopped down on their couch and switched on the tv. "Crazy, isn't it? I guess you spent more time lazing around on the beach than you usually do."

"Haha" responded Emma sarcastically. Mary Margaret smiled and sat next to Emma on the couch, ruffling her hair. "How was tutoring?"

Mary Margaret beamed. "It went great. Manny finally understood the Pythagorean Theorem today. I swear, there are some frustrating days, I'm not gonna lie. But sometimes it actually feels worth it." Emma listened as her sister went on about her tutoring lessons, not for the first time reflecting on how perfect her sister actually is.

And that really wasn't an exaggeration. Mary Margaret was perfect, something Emma would have surely been bitter about had the sisters not been as close as they were. Instead, Emma oscillated between being jealous that Mary Margaret had so easily found her calling in life, and protective, knowing that her sister's good nature and pure heart made her naïve.

"Well, as much as I like to hear you go on about those little brats of yours," Emma grinned, "You should hear the latest gossip that Ruby told me."

"Emma..." glared Mary Margaret.

"Apparently that huge house on Mifflin got sold to some rich guy named David Nolan. It's gonna be his vacation home." Emma said as she started flipping channels.

Mary Margaret remained unimpressed. "Ok, whats the big deal about that? Most of those homes are vacation homes for random businessmen."

"Yes, but apparently this David Nolan is not only rich, but he's also young and apparently quite dashing," Emma imitated a horrible British accent.

"Ok, that is more interesting," Mary Margaret reluctantly agreed. "I'm sure Ruby's happy about that. The other day she was going on and on about the guy drought in Storybrooke."

"Yeah, that'll happen when you've already been through them all," said Emma sarcastically. "But if this David Nolan is going to find someone around here, it'll have to be you."

"Me?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mags, you're practically an angel. This entire town worships you. I'm pretty sure I saw Leroy _bow_ to you when you walked by. Though it was around 6 in the evening so he might have been dry heaving whiskey..."

"Emma, I'm not nearly as perfect as you seem to think I am," said Mary Margaret as she started organizing the books and magazines on their coffee table.

"You chose a profession centered around helping the next generation. You are on summer vacation and are using that time to volunteer at the youth center and give extra tutoring. I'm pretty sure Mother Teresa was reincarnated in you."

"Emma..."

"Mags," Emma hugged her sister close. "I love how perfect you are. And if you want, I'll talk about your numerous faults too. Like how you snore when you have a cold or that your wardrobe consists almost entirely of cardigans..." Mary Margaret slapped her sister lightly as Emma laughed. "Oh, and grab the phone, I'm pretty sure I hear it ringing." Emma laid back and put her feet on the coffee table. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes as she went and answered the phone. She came back a couple minutes later.

"That was Aurora."

Emma groaned. "Ugh, what does that bitch want now?" Aurora was Ruby's pretty little sister and was the apple of Granny's eye. All that attention had clearly gone to her head and made her the insufferable and spoilt teenager that she was.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded. "She's only 15."

"Fine, she's a bitch in training. Also, I'm pretty sure she's already gotten halfway to third base under the bleachers with that Phillip kid."

Mary Margaret scrunched her nose. "What does third base even - you know what, I don't think I want to know. She was calling to say that Gold organized a little community meet and greet for the new guests at Granny's and that everyone is invited. It starts at 7 tonight."

"Ok, that actually sounds like fun."

"She also said that you shouldn't wear your red leather coat if you don't want to look homeless."

"...that bitch."

* * *

"Wow," said Mary Margaret looking around Granny's Diner. "Aurora wasn't kidding when she said they spruced the place up." All the tables were covered with white tablecloths and the cracked diner seats actually had cushions. They had even taken the time to add some decorative and tasteful pieces of art to the walls. Sure, it wasn't a 5 star restaurant in New York City, but for Storybrooke, it doesn't get much classier than this.

Also, while Granny's gets pretty crowded around lunch or dinner time, Emma had never seen the place as crowded as it was that night. Literally everyone in town had shown up to get a look at the new arrivals in town, who from the looks of things, weren't there yet. It was quite disconcerting how little there was going on in the town that the arrival of supposedly good looking wealthy strangers were so exciting to everyone.

"Look," said Emma, pointing at the makeshift bar that Ruby was expertly tending. "Let's go over there." She dragged Mary Margaret over.

"Hey guys!" Ruby smiled brightly as she made a whiskey sour for one of the guests. "Glad you guys could come. Guess the main attraction isn't here yet."

"Any idea of ETA?" Emma asked while looking at her watch. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sure any moment now. A party of 5 apparently. Two women and three men. So good odds for me and not so good odds for you Emster." Ruby grinned wolfishly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Damn, I had such high hopes." Both Mary Margaret and Ruby laughed.

At that moment, the door opened and 5 strangers who Emma presumed were the guests of honor entered. The diner immediately hushed as they took in the new visitors.

The man at the head of the group looked around and smiled. He had short cropped blond hair and a bright boyish smile that immediately made Emma smile back. He was dressed in a sweater and kahkis and looked like the quintessential All American J Crew model.

"That's David Nolan," whispered Ruby unnecessarily. "Not bad, right?"

"Not at all," said Mary Margaret breathlessly. Emma looked at her in surprise. David was good looking, that was for sure, but he seemed a bit conventional to Emma. But he had somehow gotten a reaction from Mary Margaret.

"Who are the others?" she asked, looking at the group behind him.

"That's David's sister, Kathryn Nolan." Ruby whispered, not so subtly pointing. Emma looked at the blond woman, completely overdressed in a glitterly blue floor length dress. Though not at all Emma's type, she might have been pretty if she didn't have a look of complete and utter disdain on her face.

"Well, she doesn't seem as happy to be here as her brother is," said Mary Margaret.

"Understatement of the year," huffed Emma.

"And the rest are his best friends from college apparently," continued Ruby. "That's Graham." she pointed to a scruffy young man, who clearly favored the unshaven mountain man look. "Don't know too much about him. That over there is Killian Jones." Emma looked over at the tall man sporting a black shirt and eye liner that wouldn't be out of place at a rock concert. "His family owns some some liquor business, but apparently he's not so much on the selling but...consuming side." Emma could see that his eyes were already a bit glassy.

"Who pregames an event at Granny's?" she asked incredulously. Ruby laughed softly.

"He's so hot!" said Aurora dreamily. She had just joined her older sister and her friends.

"And way too old for you, Aurora," said Ruby seriously.

"So, umm...who's the last person? At the very back?" asked Emma nonchalantly. Ruby smirked, not buying Emma's don't care attitude.

"Her name is Regina Mills."

Emma started. "As in the CEO of Mills Publishing?"

"I think so. Why?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do you even open a newspaper? Mills Publishing is the largest publishing firm in the country. She took the company public 6 months ago." She glanced back over at the woman who was looking around with an unreadable expression on her face. She was undeniably beautiful. Her tan unblemished skin and dark eyes coupled with full red lips gave her a raw sensuality that seemed exotic, almost foreign. Her hair was brown and shoulder length, and cut so stylishly and looked so controlled that Emma doubted the woman had ever had a bad hair day in her life. As for her simple black straight cut dress, it probably cost more that Emma's entire wardrobe. But rather than being garish like Kathryn's dress, its simple elegance suited her well. Plus, it hugged her perfect curves.

Regina Mills had taken over her father's company at 26, becoming one of the youngest CEOs out there. While some questioned her youth and lack of experience, Regina had done well with her inheretance, doubling the size of the company in 3 short years and expanding from books to popular magazines and even art.

So yeah, Emma knew who she was. But not because she was beautiful or that she had been featured on the Top 30 under 30 list in Time Magazine, but because Mills publishing was one of the many firms that rejected the manuscript that she had sent around the end of her senior year in college.

"Well, she looks about as happy to be here as Kathryn," scoffed Emma.

"Don't give me that," smirked Ruby. "You think she's hot."

"No, I don't!" Ruby just looked at her. "Ok, fine, you'd have to be a blind idiot to not see that she's attractive. But she's clearly an uptight bitch," said Emma gesturing at Regina who stiffly stood to the side as her group introduced themselves to the citizens of Storybrooke.

"Well, lets go meet the guests of honor," Emma said with a grimace. But before they went anywhere, Gold approached them with the visitors in tow.

"Hello ladies," Gold gave a toothy smile and Emma repressed a shudder. She really didn't like Gold very much. "Our guests especially wanted to be introduced to you girls."

"Hi!" said David brightly. He gave a shy but endearing grin and Emma couldn't help but notice that although he looked around at them all, his gaze lingered much longer on Mary Margaret. "I'm David Nolan." He stuck his hand out to Mary Margaret who blushed lightly but took it steadily.

"Hi David, I'm Mary Margaret Swan and this is my sister Emma. And I believe you've already met Ruby and her younger sister Aurora whose grandmother owns this diner."

David nodded at them all. "Its great to meet you. I can already tell that I'm gonna love it out here." He smiled at Mary Margaret who smiled back. A beat passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. Someone coughed behind David and he immediately left whatever trance he was in.

"Sorry! Let me introduce my group here." he pointed them out one by one. "That's my sister Kathryn." Kathryn gave a tight-lipped smile as the four girls nodded politely at her. "That's Killian over there." Killian had been nursing a glass of rum and nodded at them, his glassy eyes barely seeing them at all. "This here is Graham." The scruffy, good looking young man smirked around at them all, a michievous twinkle in his eye. Emma liked him immediately. "And this over here is Regina. We all went to college together." Regina's arms were crossed rather defensively in front of her and she gave an unsmiling nod at all of them. Emma's impression that she was an uptight snob was further cemented.

"Its nice to see you guys again," said Ruby. "I have to get back to the bar though, so I'll catch up with you guys later." She left the rest of the girls. Aurora immediately latched onto Killian, who was shocked awake by the 15 year old's loud voice as she dragged him away. He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his group with an expression that clearly scream "HELP!" His group seemed to be hiding grins, and even Regina's lips twitched a little.

"Do you...um...maybe want go get a drink and sit down somewhere?" David asked Mary Margaret, blushing. She was blushing equally as much as she agreed and they both walked away as well, leaving Emma, Regina and had wondered off earlier.

"And then there were three," joked Graham. Emma noticed his rather strong Irish accent with surprise. "Well, Emma Swan, since we are the guests, I think it falls on you to entertain us!"

Emma laughed. "Well, I'll do my best, though I should warn you, fun here consists of getting to pick a song on the jukebox." At that moment, Archie, Emma's guardian came up to her.

"Hey Emma," Archie gave her a small hug. Emma smiled at him. Archie had quite literally saved Mary Margaret and her. They would have certainly ended up in the foster system when she was 11 if Archie hadn't gone ahead and adopted them.

"Hi, I'm Archie Hopper, the town psychiatrist and this one's guardian," He gave Graham a pointed look, clearly feeling the need to be protective. Emma found that part endearing and part distressing as she still didn't know how to tell Archie that she wasn't exactly interested in men.

"It's nice to meet you," said Graham shaking the man's hand vigorously. Regina, for her part, gave another tightlipped smile and excused herself, presumably to find Kathryn. Emma was seething and Archie looked surprised at the brush off. Graham took it in stride and engaged them both in a lively and entertaining conversation. It turned out that Graham and Regina had know each other since childhood and had met David and Killian in college. He had grown up in Ireland, and even when he moved to the US in high school, had spent a good portion of breaks going back to his home country, meaning that the accent stuck.

"I mean growing up either in the US or Ireland, life was comfortable. My dad's a lawyer, so while we aren't crazy wealthy but he made decent money. But we have this little cabin in the woods that used to be my grandmothers. I love it there, so I try to go back any chance I get. Regina, David and Killian have all come by. Though I don't think they appreciate it as much as I do."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I'm guessing they don't." She looked over at Killian who was still sitting with Aurora and looked rather shellshocked. Graham followed her gaze and laughed.

"I would rescue him, but that is just too amusing."

Emma agreed. "But he does know that she's just 15 right?" Aurora was pretty...developed for her age, and even though she contsantly berated the little brat, she was Ruby's sister and Emma felt pretty protective of her.

"Don't worry. Killian wouldn't do anything. Besides, he has a long-term girlfriend, Milah, who he's absolutely obsessed with." Emma nodded, her worries laid to rest.

Eventually, Emma excused herself and went to the bathroom. As she came back, she realized that Graham, David, and Regina were all standing on the periphery of the party with their backs turned toward her. They hadn't seen her yet.

"Gina, I think you're scaring the children," remarked Graham as he sipped his rum and coke. "No one will actually make eye contact with you."

Regina scoffed. "You know how I hate these insipid little gatherings." Emma had to repress a shiver as Regina spoke. _Even her voice was seductive._

"Well, I for one haven't ever met friendlier people in my life!" said David enthusiastically as Emma smiled at his tone. "I feel like I'm at home here...and some of the girls...you know...are pretty."

"And by that, you mean the elder Ms. Swan," drawled Regina, sipping on her drink. "Whose side you have not left the entire night until now."

David's voice dropped to an excited whisper. "Guys, she's kind of perfect." Both Graham and Regina simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"It starts," said Graham, clutching his chest dramatically. Regina snorted.

"You know," continued Graham, looking thoughtful. "Her younger sister isn't so bad either. I was just talking to her. Regina, maybe you should stop standing around in this stupid manner and talk to her. I think you guys would actually find some common ground and you might even make a friend! She just graduated from college and is an aspiring writer-"

"Graham, no," said Regina firmly. "I am in no mood to deal with directionless fresh out of college girls who will shove badly written manuscripts in my face, asking if I'd 'just read it.'" She made quotes with her hands at that phrase.

At that point, Emma had heard enough. _What a fucking bitch. _She came out of her hiding space and walked right past them.

"Hi Graham," she greeted the man who grinned back at her. "Regina." Her voice got infinitely less friendly.

"Ms. Swan," replied Regina, slightly flustered hoping they hadn't been overheard.

Emma gave her a sarcastic little smirk, turned around and went to go find Mary Margaret. _Go figure that someone who looks like that is such an asshole. Hopefully I don't have to see her too often._


End file.
